Death to ToysRUs
by BlankieBoo
Summary: Anya sees a disturbing commercial on TV and turns to the first person she sees for comfort.


**Title:** Death to Toys-R-Us

**Summary:** Anya sees a disturbing commercial on TV and turns to the first person she sees for comfort.

**Author:** FaithsFollower

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and its characters all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

**Distribution:** If you'd like it for your own fanfic site, you're welcome to it. Just give me credit.

**Pairing:** Anya/Spike

**Fandom:** TV Shows - Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Genre:** I don't know.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** S7

**Spoilers:** "Never Leave Me" [I think], with references to "Entropy".

**Author's Notes:** This fic is inspired by a Toys-R-Us commercial I saw on tv. It was for Easter and it had this big group of bunnies in the store singing. *g* I just couldn't resist writing a fic about it. I'm aware that the timeline dosen't work but do I care? Of course not! I've also made up some of the past while Spike was staying at Xander's house in S4. *g*

**Feedback:** Please!

Anya stared at the screen of Xander's television, horrified. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't. She screwed her eyes shut and plugged her ears. After a second, she opened them and unplugged her ears to see if they went away. But no. Those vicious, vicious creatures were still there and they were still *singing*. Yes singing. _There! Now Xander and the others will have to believe me. Bunnies laying eggs in April and now...singing? _Anya shivered. _Sounds like evil to me_. Finally, the horrible commercial was over! She breathed a sigh of relief and went to make some herbal tea.

As she was getting a coffee mug from the cupboard, she found herself humming a tune. A familiar tune. A _very_, familiar tune. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Anya screamed as she dropped the mug. She barely registered the sound of breaking ceramic as she shivered in fear. _Oh no! _she thought in terror as a sudden realization came to her. _That toy store! They're...they're...they're working for them! _She was so upset she completely forgot that she was supposed to be watching Spike and being afraid of him. As a matter of fact, she fogot about her plan of spying on him. Until now.

"What's wrong, Demon Girl?"

Anya shrieked out loud and whirled around to face the newly souled vampire.

"It's you!"

"Yeah. Who else would I be?"

"Who the hell do you think you are, sneaking up on a person like that!" Anya's eyes narrowed as she glared at Spike. She brought her hand up to her chest and panted heavily. "I was terrified you know!"

Spike glanced down at the broken mug. "I can see that. That was Harris' favorite mug you broke," He glanced back up at the demon and softened his expression. "You really are scared," he said in amazement.

"Nice detective work, Sherlock!" Anya said angrily. She was so scared and angry, she didn't notice that she said a pop culture reference correctly.

"Mind telling me what happened?" He gently grabbed her by the elbow and gently helped her across the mess. He was surprised when she snuggled up against him.

"It was so horrible! All these evil, evil creatures! They were-" She broke off crying and shivering.

Spike rocked her gently, though he felt awkward doing it. "They were what? What were they?" He began looking all over for "they". "They're gone now." Anya lifted her head and stared at Spike's face through tear-filled eyes. "There was bunnies..a-and they were singing, a-and laying eggs-" She broke off with a shudder. "I HATE Easter!" She sobbed and pressed her face against the vampire's chest.

"There, there," Spike said while rolling his eyes. _Not those blasted bunnies again!_ He thought with a suppressed groan. He had heard enough about the evils of bunnies a few years back when he was first rooming with Xander, he had nearly gone insane. _Well, insaner than now. _He quickly amended. _Although it is getting better, now that Buffy has gotten me out of the basement. _

Suddenly Anya looked up into his blue-grey eyes, her own eyes wet with tears.

Spike softened completely. The ex-demon's eyes reminded him of what Buffy's looked like when she cried: cute. Without saying a word, he slowly lowered his head towards her. Anya reached a bit, but her mouth found his. They stood there for a few moments, just kissing.

A few hours later...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!"

Anya and Spike both broke apart and turned to stare at a livid Xander, who had just come home from work. Anya quickly wiped her mouth with her hand and glanced at Spike. He was looking at the cupboard doors with an "Oh, great" expression on his features.

"God, guys, do you always do this when you two are alone?"


End file.
